With increasing popularity of electronic devices, such as laptop computers, portable digital assistants, digital cameras, mobile phones, digital audio players, video game consoles and the like, nonvolatile memory usage has continued to increase. Nonvolatile memories come in various types, including flash memories. Flash memories are widely used for fast information storage in electronic devices such as those mentioned above and others.
In flash memories, data bits are stored in an array of individual memory cells, each of which includes a floating gate transistor. Generally speaking, each of the memory cells in a flash memory may have two gates instead of just one. One gate, the control gate, is analogous to the gate in a MOSFET. The other gate, the floating gate, is insulated all around by an oxide layer and is between the control gate and the substrate. Because the floating gate is insulated by its insulating oxide layer, any electrons placed on it get trapped there and thereby enable the storage of data. More specifically, when electrons are on the floating gate, their presence modifies, by partially canceling out, the electric field coming from the control gate. This results in the modification of the threshold voltage of the transistor, since a higher electric field is now required to enable an electrical current to flow between the source and the drain of the transistor than it would require without the electrons on the floating gate. If the number of electrons on the floating gate is sufficiently large, the resulting modified threshold voltage will be so high as to inhibit any electrical current to flow between the source and the drain when the normal operating voltage is applied to the control gate. Hence, in a typical flash memory cell that stores a binary bit, electrical current will either flow or not flow when a memory cell is being read by applying a voltage on the control gate, depending on the number of electrons on the floating gate. The flow or no flow of electrical current, in turn, translates to a binary bit 1 or 0, respectively.
In the pursuit of greater storage capacity in yet smaller chips, the flash memory density has been increasing over the years, largely due to the down scaling of the memory cell dimensions. The continued down scaling of electronic devices has created many challenges and opportunities, among them the formidable requirement for an ultra-thin gate oxide. One serious problem that comes along with thin oxide, and hinders further down scaling, is excessive leakage current. Specifically, when the oxide layer surrounding the floating gate of a flash memory cell is so thin that electrons stored on the floating gate may leak out (e.g., from the floating gate to the control gate and the word line that is coupled to the control gate, and eventually to ground), a result is that a binary bit 0 originally stored in the memory cell might now appear to be a binary bit 1.
Since the excessive leakage current for such an ultra-thin oxide will be unacceptable for very-large-scale integration (VLSI) applications, it is imperative that flash memories with unacceptable leakage current be identified during manufacturing process. As such, during manufacturing, flash memories are tested to assure that they are operating properly (e.g., having allowable leakage current). A leakage test may be conducted to measure the leakage current on the word lines of each flash memory to determine whether the leakage current on any of the word lines is excessive and thus unacceptable.